Kissing In The Rain
by voldyismyfather
Summary: I have rewritten the current chapters! As I wasn't happy with how some of it was written. Every girl wants to be kissed in the rain or so the saying goes. Hermione loves the rain, and secretly wishes to be kissed by her secret crush. Draco loves the rain, he wants to dance in the rain with that special girl he cant keep off his mind. Can a down pour of rain change everyhthing?
1. Prologue

**AN: okay it's raining at the moment and it gave me a brilliant idea for a story.**

The Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the dark and gloomy potions classroom, listening to Professor Snape ramble on about The Jewel Eyes potion that they would be brewing. Rain began to fall from the sky outside; even thou they were in the dungeons the rain drops could still be heard bleating on the windows.

Hermione who was sat in the far corner glanced up at the sound. She loved the rain. She saw a small window in the corner of the room. She saw the rain drops drizzle down the window. She smiled.

Across the room a certain blonde haired Slytherin was watching Hermione. He also liked the rain. It cleanses the atmosphere, he thought to himself. How he wanted to go outside and dance in the rain. Jump in puddles be free, but that would be childish and him being a seventh year that was not going to happen. Also he was stuck in potions.

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I watched the rain drizzle down the window. I wanted to go outside and dance in the rain. I tried to concentrate on the lesson but the rain was distracting me.

"Hermione?" I heard someone ask. "Why aren't you taking notes?" I turned round to see Ronald.

"Ronald, I could ask you the same thing!" I retaliated. "You should make your own notes for a change and not copy mine."

"Sorry, Hermione" he just muttered.

I continued to watch the rain. It then crossed my mind, next lesson was a free. Yes I could go out in the rain. I smiled at this.

**DRACO'S POV:**

I listened to the rain pelting down. I scanned my timetable. Next I had a free. Shall I or Shall I not. Stuff it I'm going to go out in the rain.

"Draco?" I heard a voice ask. "Earth to planet Draco" I looked to the direction of the voice to see my best mate Blaise.

"Planet Draco to Earth, what the hell do you want?" I said angrily that I had been disturbed.

"Geez mate, what the hell's wrong with you?" he returned.

"Nothing, you just distracted me that's all" I replied coolly.

"From your precious Mudblood?" he asked.

"Shh's and don't use that word around me" I replied "and no I was thinking about the rain"

"Yeah the rain sure, and I'm not in love with the little red haired Weasley" he coyed.

"I know that you are but the school doesn't and unless you want everyone to find out, drop the whole me and Granger escade, nothing's going to happen, her friends and my parents will make sure of that, in fact it's safer for her that way and you" I reply.

"Whatever, just don't deny it mate" Blaise said slapping me on the back. "You got it bad for Granger just as I have for the little Weasley. In fact if we ever get together we should totally double date"

I just tried to stop myself from laughing; only a miracle would get me and Granger together.


	2. Chapter 1

A bell sounded out across Hogwarts. Signalling the end of lessons and the start of another for some.

Down in the Dungeons, in the potions lab, several students began to scatter about, putting ingredients back in there homes, tidying their desks, cleaning their cauldrons, but the fastest two were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

**DRACO'S POV:**

The second the bell rang I jumped up and begun to tidy away my things. If I hurried I could disappear without anybody realising. I smirked. I rushed to the door knocking Longbottom on my way; he fell over and spilt his ingredients. "10 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness" Snape shouted. I continued to run until I made it to the great entrance. Slowly I opened the doors and stepped outside.

The raindrops hit me, splatting against my pale face. I ran down the stone steps and out onto the grassy hill. My hair was now soaked, completely. It fell lose and covered my right eye. I carefully pushed it back. I looked up to the sky, the rain pelting now. I smile to myself. I start to spin around, twisting and turning. Getting faster and faster. Till I got dizzy and then I dropped to the ground. Laughing.

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I heard the bell ring throughout the castle. "Finally" I sighed. I packed everything away as quick as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy rush from his table, knocking Neville over causing Snape to dock points. Once everything was tidy I said goodbye to Ron and Harry and sped from the classroom. I ran until I reached the door then I reached the handle and yanked open the door and I stepped outside, shutting the door behind me.

I ran down the steps. Rain pelting my face. I looked over to the grassy hill to see a figure sat down in a puddle. "Someone else likes to play in the rain, who could it be?" I thought to myself. I ran over to the hill and began to twirl around.

**Blaise's POV:**

I watched both Draco and Hermione dash from potions. Me being the sneaky Slytherine I am decided to follow the Gryffindor Princess. I watched as she sped out the castle and down the steps, now she was twirling in the rain. I looked over to the hill to see a figure sat down. "Draco" I muttered. "Well, now's your chance, no one else will come out here in the rain" I smiled to myself. Little did he know that I didn't care if she was a muggleborn, for Merlin's sake I was in love with a blood traitor.

I'm going to stay here wand watch them.

Meanwhile Near Hagrid's Hut:

**Ginny's POV: **

Stupid rain, I thought to myself. Stupid romance as well, every girl dreams about kissing in the rain. Ha I need to find someone to kiss me now. But the only guy I want to kiss, is a big no no. But then again since when am I one to listen to rules. Blaise Zambini, Malfoy's best mate. Yeah I stand no chance. I'm a blood traitor, if only they knew the truth.

As I make my way back up to the castle. I see two figures out in the rain. One sat on the hill and the other twirling around. Hang on. Is that Hermione? Lol! **(AN: yes I do mean lol as in laugh out loud)** who knew rain would set her free. I smile to myself. As I reach the steps I see a figure hiding.

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter but I own this plot!! **

**Long Live Voldemort!! **

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. an

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	4. Hello Readers

Hello,

Sorry to say that this is not an update.  
It is much better!

I have decided to take down the following stories, edit them to make them better and then I will be reposting them.  
Sound good?

So the stories are:

Kissing in the Rain

The Heartbreak of Love (Might possibly be renamed)

Red and Green

My Dream (Possibly being renamed)

A Split in the Middle (Will hopefully add more chapters also)

Thank you to all my readers who are still around awaiting updates. I am so very sorry for the lack of updates on The Truth about the Gryffindor Princess, Dark Daughters, Vampire Princess and Into the Darkness. I am currently struggling with writers block. I know what I want to happen but I am struggling to write the bit leading up to it. Also I am open to suggestions so please message me!

-Voldyismyfather  
who feels like a name change


End file.
